maddenfandomcom-20200214-history
Madden 13 Strategy Guide
The follow is an strategy guide/list of tips for the newest edition of the Madden NFL franchise, Madden NFL 13. Along with updated rosters, the game includes plenty of game enhancements and tweaks, along with a brand new Career mode entitled Connected Careers. Need a few tips to power up your offense? Want to have a suffocating defense? Then follow along with these strategies and tips for away a victory. Also included is a list of information and tips related to the new Connected Careers mode, along with Multiplayer features. The Rookies Before strengths of the rookies in this year's installment of Madden. Perhaps the debate getting the most attention is between the the two new rookie quarterbacks, Andrew Luck of the Indianapolis Colts and Robert Griffin III of the Washington Redskins. How do they compare, standing side by side? 'Impact Players:' Trent Richardson, of the Cleveland Browns, is the highest rated rookie at his position. His overall rating is 83, with his bright spots being acceleration at 82 and a trucking rating of 84. Other powerful rookies surely to make an impact include Justin Blackmon of the Jacksonville Jaguars, Mark Barron of the Tampa Bay Buccaneers, and Luke Kuechly of the Carolina Panthers, * Connected Career Connected Career is a new mode to Madden '13 and is a combination of Franchise and Superstar mode. This is the mode to live out the NFL dream in a fully interactive, social, and connected online experience. In this mode, you can play as either a player or a coach, and can build your own character from scratch or take an existing player or coach right to the top. Connected Career caine. However, only one local player can be involved in Connected Career at one time. 1. When playing as a player, there are various positions along with play style types. Be sure to research exactly which kind of player you wish to be. Whether it's a Power back or a Speedy Back, a verstile Quarterback who can scramble, or one that focuses on arm strength. 2. Goal severity changes depending on the backstory which you choose for your character. For example, if you choose a High Draft player, expectations for your play will be higher and Weekly and Season goals will be tougher to meet. By selecting a Low Draft player, much less will be asked from you. 3. It's good to keep in mind that not meeting expected goals can lead to being cut from the team, or if you're a coach, fired from your position. 4. 'Social Media has been pulled into Connected Career. When you're not at home, you can long into Facebook or Twitter to check your roster, make trades, manage your team and check news. Feel free to take advantage of these features whenever your are not in front of your console. ' ''' '''5. It's possible to play in the same league but change your character. If you start a player or a coach and things aren't going well, you can start a new character, or a new coach, or even move to another team. Connected Careers allow players to have the flexibility to modify their characters without putting a halt on the whole league. 6. '''Use XP to purchase upgrades. For players, these upgrades are usually stat-defined only. Whether it's increasing toughness, agility, etc. For coaches, XP upgrades allow for better out-of-game bonuses, such as making free agency easier, allowing players to learn more XP, or decreasing the chances of any players retiring early. '''7. '''Madden 13 includes a salary cap feature which requires you to sign players to contracts. There are salary cap penalities if your release or trade players before their contract expires. Category:Strategy Guides Multiplayer Muliplayer can be enjoyed offline with exhibition mode or online through connected careers. Unfortunately, only one local player can engage in an online Connected Career at one time. When setting up an online league for Connected Careers, here are a few things to consider. '''1. '''You can change from player to coach as much as you want in the same league. Create-A-Characters retire permanently from the league, but all normal players will return to play if you decide to stop playing as them in Connected Careers, they will rejoin the league on their default team. '''2. '''Legacy Points are the primary goal of Connected Careers, and they can be raised by winning games and meeting goals. '''3. '''Exceeding requirements of goals does NOT give you more XP. So, rely on completing a multitude of goals as opposed to overwhelming a single one (such as passing or rushing yards). '''4. Commissioners of leagues can go into the user screen and set their player/coach/team to autopilot. Autopilot is a good setting to turn on if one or more players in your league need to take an extended absence. All autopiloted teams become CPU controlled until the setting is turned off, allowing for players to continue league play while others are away. 5. There is a one-human per team limit in Online Connected Careers. This includes both human players or coaches on the same team. Category:Strategy Guides